<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy Valentine´s day Andrew by ic0nt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021616">happy Valentine´s day Andrew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ic0nt/pseuds/ic0nt'>ic0nt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gandrew - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ic0nt/pseuds/ic0nt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>ahhh,I had this is my drafts for so long and today is the perfect time to post it 4 gandrew week&lt;33</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gandrew Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy Valentine´s day Andrew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahhh,I had this is my drafts for so long and today is the perfect time to post it 4 gandrew week&lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>G-Happy Valentine's day,love you :)</em> </b>
</p><p>He reads the sentence over again,eyes tearing up and feels his lips curl upwards,though the smile doesn´t quiet reach his eyes.</p><p>Tiny droplets seem to hit the ground outside the car that Andrew´s sitting on,mimicking the tears rolling down his cheeks because he knows he´ll be in Garrett´s arms again,just like the last time.</p><p>He´s hoping Garrett´s missing him as much as he does.</p><p>Maybe he can make it as beautiful as the year before.He wants to feel at home again,the days growing longer and the skies turning grey as he awaits for the day to arrive once again.</p><p>"Morgan will be here too,it will be fun.We miss you here"Shane whispers the last part over the phone and Andrew smiles to himself,shaking is head.</p><p>"I'm sorry,I have other plans for today"he says,hanging up and shutting the phone off completely,not letting him finish.He doesn't want anyone to ruin this special day.</p><p>
  <em>'If not now,when?'</em>
</p><p>He's had the thought on his mind for way too long,anticipating to see Garrett's beautiful smile,hear his laugh as Andrew falls in love for the second time,all over again.He wouldn't miss it for the world.</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Below shining stars,they laugh loudly as the night comes to an end.They're sitting inside Garrett´s car,parked in front of his apartment when Andrew decides to give him his gift.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you so damn much Andrew!I love it" gasps the blond boy,hugging the tiny plushie close to his chest,sitting on the driver's seat.</em>
</p><p class="">
  <em>"I'm sorry,I couldn't find any roses,all sold out"Andrew mutters.He knows how much Garrett loves them,yet he couldn't seem to find any at the store.He hopes Garrett knows how in love with him he is,for he can never portray these feelings without getting too overwhelmed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you kidding me?I love this,it has a tiny little rose on it too.Besides,you already paid for our dinner and I missed you,a lot"he smiles and Andrew feels nothing but warmth,on a cold February night like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Garrett's lips are tender and sweet on his own and Andrew's running his fingers through the soft blond hair,sweet fragrance washing over him as he lets Garrett wreck him slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I missed you too"he breathes out once they pull away,Garrett's thumb brushing over his cheek and Andrew feels weak by the look on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Call me when you get home"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And so Garrett promises,leaning forward,kissing Andrew once again and he feels the blond boy smiling into it,deepening the kiss for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watching the car drive away,he can't stop himself from grinning,redolent with the scent of the blond man´s perfume and the sweet taste on his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He never receives a call later that night however.</em>
</p><p>-<br/>Prickles dig deep into his skin from the roses on his hand and he grabs onto the streering wheel even tighter.But they don't hurt.He's trying to smile ,breath becoming shakier and his grip on the steering wheel becomes loose as the tears blur his eyes.The bridge he´s driving on looks empty and dull.</p><p>A year ago seemed like yesterday,the look on his lover’s face,the subtle touches in public,the eager anticipation just before they were able to spend time together again.</p><p>But Garrett´s been gone for too long.</p><p>He misses the touch of his fingertips grazing against his skin during cold winter nights,where the moonlight crept in like pale honey and sweet like the words whispered into blue darkness as they lay for hours on Garrett´s bed.</p><p>'Why did it have to be him? '  he thinks to himself and fills with remorse at the thought.He knew well enough it should´ve been him instead.</p><p>He still recalls last years Valentine´s day,the pain on his chest once he realised,the sobs,Shane´s comforting arms around him once he rushed to Andrew´s house as quickly as he could.</p><p>But he knows this year will be better.He wouldn´t want to spend another year reminding him of how empty this day came to be.Mourning and sorrowing felt pointless as the days passed by but the longing grew stronger.</p><p>And so he lets go of the steering wheel completely,letting his hands fall to his sides as he feels the world crash and burn around him,driving straight into thin air and vanishing below.<br/>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY SO,this may be poorly written but the idea was so sad to me so I wanted to give it a shot and write about it...I hope it makes sense,since I din´t want to include any graphic scenes on how Garrett....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>